


When We Get Back

by WinterLena (LenaStark)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, HYDRA sucks, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pregnant Sex, Sappy Ending, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, V.soft, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaStark/pseuds/WinterLena
Summary: Warmth and Sunshine permeates Bucky's life since Steve got him back from his own mind. He wants more. He wants After.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 57
Kudos: 193





	1. Death Noodle

Calm. That's it. The key is to stay calm Bucky thought was he calmly stared at the snake perched on top of the cement blocks.  
It looked back at him lazily as if it knew he was moments away from turning tail and running til the crawling within his skin stopped. 

He knew he could simply reach for the knife always at his ankle and send it flying into the creature's body severing its head but the thought sent a sick feeling into his gut. No. It hadn't hurt anyone that he was aware of. It had been sunning it self in the bright morning light when Bucky opened the window. 

He was done killing innocents. 

But he's not about to go snake wrangling at 7 am.  
Cause city boy Bucky Barnes had had an aversion to creepy crawly snakes since his first encounter with one had lead to 3 hours of tears. It took a lot of convincing for him to return to Indiana the next summer. That was mostly cause he hated leaving Steve behind to go rolling in the flower fields under the clear sky with his cousins all summer. 

Steve. 

Steve would know what to do. 

The snake could be poisonous or otherwise dangerous. Steve was on a milk run to get maple syrup. He snapped a pic. It needed to be relocated somehow he thought as he shot Steve a text.

*Snake in the yard. attch.image

*omw

He let out a sigh in relief. Steve will make it all okay. 

That's what he's been doing for a year now. Making it okay. At lest okay enough that their lives have settled into a comfortable rhythm. Recovery isn't linear but Bucky thinks the men they are now can say with honesty that they're happy.

Bucky been getting better at believing happiness is not about "deserving". 

"Bucky" he hears Steve call from their entry way. 

"Over here" 

Steve joins him leaning into his side causally, peering out the window at the recent staring contest winner.

"This is Linda, she's from the Mangrove Nature Reserve, she's gonna take the little guy to his new home.

"Sgt. Barnes, its an honor to meet you.", the fierce looking red headed omega said offering her hand.

"Bucky, please. Thank you for coming so quickly, Linda." Bucky said shaking her hand gently. Ex military, retired at lest 3 years, threat level low. The automatic assessment was natural for a lot of veterans not just 100 yr old ghosts. Its okay if he did it. Its doesn't make him any less than human. 

"It's no problem, I was a block away dealing with some hatchlings. Looks like they hatched last night, we were searching for their mama, when Cpt. Rogers called. I can guess it's her having a stroll in your garden."

Bucky felt a small flicker of relief that he hadn't done what the Soldier would have had and taken care of the threat no matter how small. 

They stood by the window Bucky leaning into Steve arms as they came up to wrap around his waist. He placed a small kiss to Bucky's temple. 

"You did good, babe."

Bucky, felt the warmness in his chest expand. Again Steve had taken care of a simple situation that seemed to cause Bucky a mild bout of panic. And then reassured him just as easily afterwards.

"How about those pancakes, I promised?" Steve said when he came back from walking Linda to her van after she gently caught the snake and placed her in a soft brown bag. 

Bucky wasn't that hungry right now. Not when the immense feeling of gratitude for everything his Alpha had done for him this past year was threatening to explode out his chest. 

With the excitement of their garden guest behind them. Bucky resumed his mission. He wanted to start a family. Their family. He wanted a pup. 

He had planned to tell Steve after breakfast when the alpha would be basking in contentment at feeding his mate. He decided to stick to that plan. That way, if it went well, they won't have to stop celebrating to eat. If it went the other way, Bucky would rather be miserable rather than miserable and hungry. 

He banished that thought out of his head. They'd always talked about having a family of their own. After they said. This was as close to after as they were gonna get. But if Steve, didn't want that anymore, Bucky would learn to live with that. They'd still be happy. 

Only one way to find out. 

"Better jump to it, chop, chop" Bucky said already heading to their kitchen.


	2. Mr.Sandman has no return policy

He's dead. Again. He's always dead. 

Why is he always dead, Steve thought desperately as he tried to stop the blood pouring out of his mate's gaping neck. 

It gushes. Crimson leaking between his fingers. Soaking into the leather of his gloves. 

Sweet. That's what he smelt like. Warm honey on a brisk winters day. The scent was laced with copper. 

Bucky. It was Bucky. Not the Winter Soldier, or the Asset or the Ghost. Despite the tight black combat gear that looks more like it was to restrict rather than protect, it was his mate. 

There was nothing he could do. 

He stared into the eyes that were his home. They stared back accusingly lifeless. The straps of Bucky's tac gear settling as his chest sunk with his final breath. 

He'd failed. Again. Always. 

Where it mattered the most.

"You let me die again, Stevie"

Steve knew that voice. 

He turned. 

Soft chubby cheeks, unruly chocolate curls, scraped knuckles and bruised knees. 

Bucky's eyes, not dead and accusing but sad, scared. 

"Don't you wanna be best friends anymore?" He asked in a small broken voice. Impossible as his throat was torn just as the body Steve was cradleing. 

"No, please, Bucky. Til the end of the line, please best friends, Bucky you're my best friend" Steve said desperately as Bucky, the child he'd been when he first pulled Steve out of an alley stumbled over to him arms outstretched, sobs wrecking his chubby frame. 

That's never gonna get old Steve thought as the overwhelming feeling of grief startled him awake. He raked his eyes over the left side of their bed. 

Bucky was starfishing on his tummy. Head turned toward the huge window as the cool dawn air flowed over his bare skin before drifting over Steve's fevered brow. 

He got to have this. This is what he gets for failing the most incredible human he's ever met. 

Steve consciously pushed those thoughts deep. He can hear Sam saying that maybe wasn't the best idea but for now Steve needed to get the distressed alpha scent out of the room before Bucky woke up. 

That's no way for his mate to start the day. 

The light white sheet had drifted down to tangle between his calves.

The sight of the purple bruises trailing up the dip of Bucky's back left by his own mouth just the night before chased the last of the morbid numbness of his dream.

He got to have this everyday. Tomorrow he's likely to wake up to this as well. 

He's one lucky bastard. He sure as fuck didn't deserve this. 

Love wasn't about that though. Bucky told him about that little nugget after his 3rd appointment with,Gwen his thoroughly vetted therapist. 

Bucky shifted turning to peak over his shoulder at Steve.

For a long moment Steve just looked. He looked and the tightness around his heart eased. 

Honey and pine fill his nose as Bucky came shuffling up his chest. 

He ran his fingers through the chocolate strands of hair, petting before curving his hand around the base of his head pulling him up to get his first taste of heaven for the day. Morning breath n all. 

It was slow. Lips gliding lazily. Bucky soft and drowsy. 

Then Steve feels him shift, pressing against the v of his hip.

The hand not holding Bucky's head steady so Steve can begin to devour his mouth, drifts down. Fingers trailing over the marks he left, then squeezing the supple swell of his ass, finally slipping into the little space just for him. 

He rumbled as the scent of his night spent there leaked out around his questing fingers. 

With a breathy mewl and an insistent pull on his shoulder Bucky pulls Steve on top of him. Parting his legs to cradle Steve's body between them.

It's easy, sleep warm skin gliding silkily as Steve languidly buries himself over and over in his mate. Bucky's breath hitches every time the tip of his cock kisses his cervix, his own trapped between their bodies, rubbing against the ridges of Steve's abdomen wetly. 

They can go like this for hours. But by the look on Bucky's face and the tensing of his walls it's not gonna be one of those mornings. 

Steve sped his thrusts up just enough, soon he feels short nails dig into his shoulder blades before Bucky keens and his cock spurts clear honey pine scented fluid, adding to the warmth between them. Bucky's cunt clenches around him trying to milk his knot. Steve pulls out just enough, just in time to avoid a tie. He's gotta take care of him.  
He pulls out gently, presses his lips to Bucky's wrinkled brow.  
Maple syrup. It's Tuesday and he'd promised he'd make his Apple maple pancakes today. 

He's gotta go get maple syrup first.


	3. Pick

It was time to strike. He could feel Steve's eyelashes tickling his neck as they drifted closed while inhaling deeply. He's been nibbling at their bond mark, teasing more of Bucky's scent into the air.

He ran his mental fingers through the short golden hair at Steve's nape. Bucky didn't know if he was doing it to calm Steve or himself. 

He could feel the dark tendrils of doubt creep into his chest. But he pushed them aside. 

He worked hard to get here, he reminded himself.

Steve worked hard to get them where they are today.

He focused on the soft consistent warmth of Steve's love that he could feel through their bond. 

It'd be okay. It's Steve. Bucky can tell Steve anything. That was as true now as it was when they were two punks giving their mothers heartache over the trouble they seemed to attract. 

"Steve" Bucky said softly and with enough seriousness that had Steve's head shooting up to give him his full attention. 

Bucky worried he'd broken the atmosphere he tried to create but by the woodsy blueberry scent still blanketing them he was sure Steve was still riding high. 

"Do you think-"

Bucky stopped. He couldn't do it. 

Fuck this. 

"Could we maybe try expanding our family?"

Expanding? Bucky thought, what the fuck was he talking about? A department store?

"I was thinking we could start next week" Steve said. 

"What?" 

His heat was starting next week he thought that would give Steve enough time to think about this. 

But Steve appeared ahead of him on this one though. 

"I thought of it Monday, I already looked into our options. Do you have an idea about what you want?"

"I didn't know they could do that. Is that a future thing?" 

"Sure babe, you can have whatever you want"

"I don't know, Stevie, I just thought we'd stay old school on this one."

"We can do that too luv, I'd love any little puppy or kitten you pick."

Kitten? Pick?

"Stevie, I want a baby. A human baby. Our human baby."

It's like someone had vacuumed Steve's scent out of the air. 

It was gone. He couldn't feel it. Their bond just went dead. 

Maybe he was wrong, Bucky thought. 

Maybe it wasn't okay.


	4. Project Genesis

The smell slammed into him as soon as he stepped into their room.

Steve had been reading them again. 

Sam had hoped the boxes of Intel they got two Hydra bases ago would provide a much needed break in their missing persons case.

Now he wished he'd dumped a ton of gasoline onto them and watched them fuck out of existence. 

Anything to keep from having to see Steve destroy himself over them, filling the room with the acrid stale scent of alpha guilt. 

Over and over again Steve read the documents. Like some sorta penance. 

They had nothing in them that could help with their actual mission, what they had instead was a detailed account of a project that started in February 1944. 

A project that was birthed due to a heat. 

As a result of the constant state distress, the freshly captured Bucky Barnes was in and the distance between him and his alpha, the omega experienced his first of many heats under Hydra, just 3 days after Steve had crashed into ice. 

The men around him were cruel. The war was coming to an end, everyday it became more obvious who the "winner" would be. Maybe that's what took already cruel men and twisted them into something worse.

Who better to take their new thirst for suffering to than the mate of the man stood for the people that were going to defeat them for the world to see. 

Under scientific pretense hardly needed at this point, they tried to replicate the serum flowing through the omega's veins. 

Steve was grateful they decided to go the artificial route with that, using diversified samples gathered from alphas within the organisation. The new fist of Hydra's time was too valuable to be wasted on traditional means of conception. 

Steve poured over the words detailing years spent trying to get one successful quickening. 

It took 20 years for them to conclude the project to be hopeless. Not even one conception. The omega was apparently incapable of performing his basest human function.

It wasn't human, they decided. But that was okay, it only needed to be the asset after that. The fist of hydra ready to bring order to the world. 

Sam found him in the ratty armchair, eyes staring unseeingly at the hot South African street down below them. 

Movement slow but noisy enough as not to startle the supersoldier lost in the horror recently refreshed in his brain compliments of the aged thick yellow files in his lap, Sam gently laid his hand on Steve's shoulder. 

No reactions. 

"Steve." Sam said clearly. 

No reply. 

"Steve, man come on. You can't change what happened." Sam knew his words didn't mean shit but what else was he supposed to do. 

"Steve, he needs you now, please man." Sam said imploringly, giving Steve's shoulder a light squeeze. 

"He's running from me. He doesn't wanna see me Sam. And it's not like I deserve any better." Steve said matter of factly. 

"He still needs all the help he can get. We need to find him. They're looking for him too. When we find him, he'll at lest be safe enough to heal."

"And why'd he think I can offer safety Sam? He fell on my watch. All of this happened because I failed to keep my mate safe. Now he doesn't want anything to do with me. He's running from them and he's running from me."

Sam knew Steve wasn't in a headspace to allow anyone to reach him in a way that would be beneficial to the shit show of Steve's ptsd.

"If they find him first Steve, you saw what the standard process is for dealing with an escape attempt. Bottom line is we need to find him before they do or he'll be punished, wiped and stored."

Steve didn't move. 

"Nat thinks we need to go to Romania. I'll start packing." Sam said hoping Nat would have more success getting Rogers out of his head when she got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this chapter as it was before, I changed it due to issues it presented that I wasn't prepared to address.


	5. Burning

Steve knows shoving his vintage fuck ton of issues into the underbelly of his subconscious to be ignored until forgotten is not great coping mechanism and would inevitably bite him in his ass like a pissed off raccoon on cocaine.

He just thought he'd been better prepared for it. 

Or that he'd not be a complete fucking asshole when it happened. 

Of Course, true to the complete train wreck… plane crash?...that was his life, he ended up doing the worst thing he thought possible. 

Again. 

He could see the confused hurt in his mate's eyes, his scent turning sharper with panic, his face strained not to show as Steve practically ran out their front door, muttering about being back before dinner.

He sat on a park bench, looking at the duck that was trying to sneak up on a dragonfly, Steve remembered the nights chasing Bucky's trail all around Europe, his faith in his own ability to find his mate a sickly imitation of the once blinding certainty, the grief he felt at the loss of a future he had wanted with all his being. 

And had he wanted. 

He'd wanted when he had Bucky sweetly shy under him, both of them learning each other's body, gentle couplings soon wandering to more intense, primal displays. As in all things, they had discovered the highs they could soar together. 

It wasn't long before the need to see Bucky grow softer, for his lithe creamy figure to ripen with life that would be proof of their love, had overcome Steve's every waking thought.

When the doctors had said his chances of procreation were nonexistent due to one of the myriad of health issues his body was cursed with, he turned the anger at himself into a drive to fight the injustices of the day, which meant Bucky had many black eyes and bruised knuckles to fret over, bandage and kiss better. 

The omega took his sadness to the gym, where Steve couldn't see him push himself to the edge of exhaustion every training session. 

They were in art class when Pearl Harbor happened. Bucky, a mated omega but also the junior welterweight boxing champion, got drafted two months after. 

Mothers weren't sent to war. 

Noah Fisher, a dark, handsome, healthy, alpha Bucky dated for 2 months while they were on their first and only break, had been on Steve's mind ever since he saw him with Eddie McMillan, getting out of Donnahan's Ice cream parlor. Eddie's left hand laid gently on top of his swollen belly, he was positively radiant with Noah holding his right hand, with a satisfied little smirk on his lips. 

The picture they made haunted Steve as he lay awake trying to memorize every inch of his mate's face, one thought stuck in his head as Bucky's last days of civilian life flew by; Bucky could have had that, a pup and an alpha, a real alpha.

Instead he chose Steve, in all his runty faulty glory, so he got to go fight a war alone. 

Steve kept trying. 

He got the serum. 

Then he could feel the want like a living thing within his bones. 

Everytime he came, pulsing hot and wet inside Bucky's warm, welcoming pussy, he wanted selfishly for it to take. For Bucky's army grade suppressants to fail, so his seed could finally help his mate create the precious life they'd both thought impossible before. 

They exchanged hushed whispers under the starchy cover of their sleeping bag, about when they got home. About a little boy with Steve's eyes and Bucky's smile, a girl with Steve's bottomless determination and Bucky's caring heart.

Blinded by the heady feeling of finally being able to end fights with his mate at his side, Steve was weak. 

Steve could have sent him home, regardless of the holy shitstorm Bucky would have kicked up for even suggesting it. 

He could have done what any responsible alpha would do and have his mate back in Brooklyn for a Christmas surrounded by his adoring little sisters. His ma would have had another chance to hold her first baby, Bucky's dad would have gotten to see his omega pup under his roof, loved.

Steve left him at the bottom of a frozen mountain to get tortured, and used in ways that robbed Bucky of his ability to do the one thing he's wanted since he was 16 years old.

Now Steve for the second time in his life needed to tell Bucky he couldn't have the family he wanted because Steve had failed him. 

Steve didn't know if Bucky remembered Project Genesis but he guessed he's about to find out. 

The omega was in bed when he arrived, burritoed in their sheets, his nose buried in Steve's pillow. His scent made Steve's throat tighten. 

He slid carefully behind his omega, arms gently pulling him back into Steve's chest, Bucky let himself be moved but continued to stare ahead, the skin around his eyes red and irritated by dried tears. 

"I'm sorry, Buck." an inutile apology. 

"I get it. I won't bring it up again. Who I am now isn't exactly mother material" 

"You'd be an amazing mother, Buck" Steve's voice cracked with sorrow. 

"Then why Steve?" His voice was low and strained. 

This was it. 

The words felt foul leaving his mouth.

"Do you remember Project Genesis, Bucky?"


	6. Now

How do you know about that?" Bucky asked, voice flat. 

By the time he had recovered those dreadful memories, he'd already combed through the Hydra files the Widow released. There was no mention of it, something he'd been immensely grateful for. 

He'd hunted Lukin for weeks, finally catching up with him in a shitty motel south of Timișoara. 

He hadn't been Bucky yet when he slipped into the dingy little room, by the time the old man on bed tensed at the hushed sounds of his footsteps, the thing that was bits of the soldier sprinkled with Bucky had him staring down the silencer attached to the barrel of a Beretta. 

"No! Wait! Soldat. генезис."

He'd been surprised the man could say so much in the tiny span of time he'd had left between becoming a corpse. He knew it was a tactical error to allow the man to continue talking. 

"The only reason it didn't work was that you were enhanced. We didn't have any compatible samples." he rushed on if the soldier hadn't emptied a clip in his head yet, maybe he could buy some more time.

"Since Rogers was found alive, I'm sure it never worked because your bond caused your body to reject any seed that wasn't your mate's."

"Please soldier, I am an old man. What we di-"

His body slumped, Barnes made sure to aim so most of his blood sprayed onto the sheets instead of the wall behind, it wasn't fair to cause the nice family that ran the motel any trauma by having the man's disgusting blood sink into the wallpaper. 

He couldn't make anyone feel anything anymore. The thought comforted Barnes as he used the bedding to roll the body up. 

After he did a quick sweep of the room, finding a stack of files stashed in the bathroom wall. 

He pulled the superjumbo garbage bag from one of the hidden compartments on his tac pants. 

When the body was covered and laying on the ground, he made a call to the local police, it was better if they were the ones to find the body and the file with everything he could remember Lukin being complicit in that wasn't in the data dump. 

He made his way back to his tree in the middle of a decent-sized forest far enough from the town, scaling it quickly. 

He'd built a small platform just big enough for a sleeping bag, a bar that would keep him from falling off while asleep and arranged some branches he'd cut to keep the rain out. He slept absolutely still due to having to take quick naps anywhere he could get it when on long missions with little or no support from a Hydra tac team. 

The tree was too tall for a non-enhanced person to climb before Barnes could feel them and jump off onto the forest floor or to another tree. He liked to think of it now as his Tarzan period having watched all the new Disney movies with Steve since reuniting. 

Who thought to look for an internationally wanted cyborg assassin up a tree anyway?

He read through the files, forcing himself to finish it despite the steadily climbing nausea. 

Lukin was telling the truth. He hasn't known how to feel about that so he filed it away with all the other shit he didn't have enough brainpower to deal with. That's what having Nazi fucktrads dicking around in your head does to a guy, he guessed.

Internet Porn. An amazing testament to what really drives human innovation and what dredged it back to the forefront of Bucky's mind, 5 months after Bucky finally stopped running from his mate.

Steve had been gone for 5 days on some publicity stunt he was roped into in order to repay the favors, getting Bucky a full pardon had cost when Bucky decided to use the laptop Steve had got them.

His goal was to get a 'tweeter', something Stark had been on his ass to do for about two weeks. He settled down in their bed leaning against their overstuffed pillows and felt himself ease into a more relaxed state compliments of Steve's titty hugging t-shirts he had stuck into their bedding still keeping their scents intertwined. 

He'd just opened chrome when a bluebird started picking at its own reflection in their bedroom window, he wondered if he should open the window so it'd stop or just let it have at it. His head snapped back to the screen as a high needy whine cut over the sound of skin slapping together coming from the speakers.

A wispy little blond alpha was intently staring down at the athletic brunette omega he was fucking into like he was drilling his pussy for petroleum. 

The omega had his eyes clenched shut, he desperately twisted his dark puffy nipples, rubbing his thumbs over the tips before digging his nails lightly into them. He laid on his back with his knees pulled up and wide apart so the blond could keep fucking him up the bed inch by inch.

The camera switched to show a close up of the omega's little cunt just under his tiny tight balls as it clung to the substantial alpha cock pulling out of it, slick seeping out, only to squelch satisfyingly when the cock plunged back into him, jostling the omega's own soft cock where it laid on his cum covered tummy.

Bucky got a whiff of his own slick when he sucked in a breath, his brain coming back online to notice he hadn't been breathing. 

His cock that had been half-hard quickly filled up when the alpha knotted the brunette's pussy making him squeal and convulse. 

The video cut to the end of the pair's tie, the blond's cock leaving the omega's cunt, camera focusing on it open with a steady stream of thick alpha cum running down onto his hole. 

Bucky was intrigued. He took the time to take on the website. Pornhub had so many options he was a little intimidated. He saw the 'my account' link and spared a moment to wonder if this was an invasion of Steve's privacy. He let his curiosity win for the moment as he clicked on it. He'd come clean to Steve when he got home, and if the alpha was upset he wouldn't do it again. 

He still felt a bit naughty as he scrolled through the videos Steve had favorited. 

And down the rabbit hole, he went. 

It was on page 3 so it seemed as if Steve watched it a while ago. 

One stationary camera on facing the left side of the large bed, a soft golden light illuminated the bodies on it. 

This time the alpha was huge, his muscles tensing and releasing fluidly as he slowly ground into the omega under him, his hands on either side of the once again brunette omega's tummy rubbing soothing circles into what was clearly a baby bump, maybe 3 months along judging by the cute creamy bulge. 

They clearly used high-quality equipment since he heard the breathy little sounds the omega was making and the alpha's soft grunts that seemed to sync with it. The slick slide of their lovemaking was audible as well. Looking at them staring into each other's eyes it was like they were sharing one soul. 

Bucky felt more like an intruder to a moment that seemed profoundly intimate to the pair, mates he assumed by the set of bite marks glinting on their necks. 

Bucky felt his heart constrict when the alpha began methodically peppering small kisses to his mate's face, starting with his cheeks, nipping his nose playfully. His pace shifted, clearly chasing the peak for them both with his lips still pressed to his mate's forehead, breathing in his scent deeply, bliss clear on his face.

He took special care to not slam the thing shut. Somehow he felt like he couldn't survive to see the end. 

Staring at his bougainvillea that dominated their entire back fence, he allowed a tiny spark of hope to bloom in his chest. 

"We found the files in Rothenburg", Steve said steadily.

"Do you still have them?"

"No."

"Where are they?"

"I burnt them."

Bucky wasn't expecting that. 

"What did it say?"

Steve took a long moment before he replied.

"Hydra tried to get you pregnant for 20 years, failed, then concluded that you were sterile.", he said short and direct.

His distressed scent heightened as he continued, " I know you don't wanna hear it but, I'm so s-" 

"They were wrong." Bucky rushed to cut him off before he could spiral. Turning in Steve's arms, that tightened around him, he started running his hands soothingly on his chest in an effort to calm him.

'' All the sperm died before they could break through the zona pellucida. Turns out generic sperm didn't carry enough energy to break through the serum reinforced coating."

Steve's face was still blank. 

"Lukin had a file on the theory that our bond still had a biological effect, causing my body to reject any genetic material that wasn't from my mate. I had Bruce run some tests to confirm it. 

"Stevie, they couldn't get me pregnant because only you could."

Finally, he saw the realization dawn in Steve's eyes, before they started to grow glassy from the beginnings of moisture settling in them. 

"We can have it. We're 100-year-old, semi-stable super soldiers stuck in the future but we can have a family, we can have it all, " he said softly. 

Bucky's hands, human and skin warmed metal came up to cradle his mate's face, thumbs carefully wiping away the tears from where they'd begin to flow out of Steve in hot streams. 

"We can have a home, Alpha, " Bucky said, his own voice heavily strained, Steve's emotions were wrecking through him from their bond, his own mess of feelings bubbling in his chest.

The sob Steve had been fighting to hold back vibrated through them both as Steve crashed his omega to his chest and buried his face in his mate's neck against their mating mark. 

Bucky held him just as tightly, as he felt the hot trails his own tears left on his face as they made their way down onto Steve's blond head. 

They stayed pressed together in their bed, both letting themselves feel the overpowering sense of relief at finally being free from the shit that always had to come first.

No more when we get back, they can have now. 

Later, when their emotions settled into a content glow shared through their connection, Steve lifted Bucky's chin, before tucking in tiny brown stands of hair that were stuck to the tacky skin of his brow.

"How about I go call for a pizza and draw you a bath, hmm?" He asked in a low voice, having realized his omega most likely hadn't eaten anything since his apple maple pancakes.

Bucky, was then aware of how drained, sticky and hungry he felt. 

"Chop, chop" he smirked, with a sharp smack on America's Ass™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *retreats into cave to attempt writing smutty smut. 
> 
> Wish me, luck fellas <3


	7. It

Steve wished he had a longer tongue. He should have put in a special request with Dr. Erskine. 

As he tried to bury his disappointingly average-sized tongue deeper into Bucky's delectable cunt he contemplated asking Dr. Cho to print him a tongue extension so he could reach the slick glands that seemed just out of his reach. 

He knew Bucky's heat scent usually took around an hour to kick start his rut, but Steve could feel the alpha was much closer to the surface than that. 

To be fair, his current occupation of trying to push his entire face tongue first into his mate's vagina may have something to do with that.

He felt Bucky's thick muscled thighs tensing, locking his head in closer from where they were draped over his shoulders. A fresh gush of honeyed slick slid into his eager mouth, he'd die a happy man if he could drown himself in his mate's pussy he thought dazedly. 

The sharp pull of his hair as Bucky dragged him up for a fevered kiss brought the issue at hand back the forefront of his mind.

Bucky was in heat. He was 10 minutes away from a full-on rut. 

It'd be better for both parties if he was already balls deep in Bucky before he loses his shit to the alpha when the rut hits he thought as he moved to kneel between his mate's legs.

Bucky took the change in position as permission to spread his shiny thighs, and tilt his hips up just so, instinct urging him to show off for his alpha. 

Looking down, Steve couldn't help but groan, Bucky's cunt was a sight to behold. Plump lips swollen red with arousal, pretty pink folds glistening through, a thick dollop of slick just starting to glide out his entrance. Steve caught it with the head of his cock before it could make it's way out. Hips flexed up almost involuntarily, popping the head into molten tightness.

Hot static shot up his nerves, he felt it rush to the base of his skull before the biological hold on the more primal parts of his brain snapped, releasing the alpha, he was in rut. 

It was different this time. More intense than it has ever been. Free from the knowledge of his own infertility, from the responsibilities of war, he could feel the alpha roaring with eagerness to finally breed his mate up good, the way he wanted to since fucking forever, and Steve was right there alongside him. 

Bucky smelt the change in him, a sweet high keen graced his ears as he looked up to see Bucky, arching his neck, and bearing the perfect imprint of Steve's teeth on his flushed skin.

The invitation to fit into the space between Bucky's collar and neck wasn't one he considered ignoring as he moved to plaster himself unto his omega, teeth clamping down into their mark. With a firm roll his hips he sunk completely into the tight clutch of his mate, his head fitting into the divot at the end of the pulsing passage as perfectly as it always did. He was overcome with the need to be as thorough with this coveted process as every cell in his superhuman body would allow, his hips smoothly rolling so his head caught in the flexing ring of muscle at the entrance of Bucky's cunt before firmly fucking back into its tight clutch.

With his nose buried in the sweetness rolling off his mate, teeth sunk into their mark, and his hips working dutifully between his mate's legs, Steve allowed himself to bask in the joy of what was happening, time becomes a distant concept. 

The hot score of Bucky's nails raking down from where they were clutching him at the shoulders to the base of his spine pushes a throaty groan through his clenched teeth, his movement gaining a desperate edge.

"Steve" Bucky whimpers warmly against his ear, cunt fluttering around his length, the rich scent of his orgasm hitting somewhere deep. A handful of short thrusts, devolve into fevered grinds, Steve circling his hips, trying to bury his rapidly expanding knot into the squirming omega under him. Finally slotting in place, only to be welcomed the second wave of Bucky's orgasm, sealing them together and milking him perfectly. 

Steve wraps his hands firmly around his mate's waist and turns them so the omega rests comfortably on his chest. 

He feels Bucky's breath come down steadily, as he's trailing his fingers lightly along the length of his back. 

Peaking down he sees Bucky has drifted off into a power nap common for knotted omega's during heat, their bodies trying to get them ready for the next round of mating. There's a deep part of Steve that's jittery with the need to stay aware to guard his sleeping mate but Steve quiets it with the knowledge that they're safe, he allows himself to slip into a light dose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahha  
> Days to come..cuz he'll be coming for days…  
> I'm easily amused. ..
> 
> Yeah.. I clearly need to work on writing smut. I built it up so much in my head that I scared myself away from working on it. 
> 
> Also I may have taken a little detour from my main ship and got caught up in my little dalliance. 
> 
> Think I'll try working on other projects projects in between this one instead if hiding guiltily in the dark with gerskier...


	8. Cerulean in Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to get a gauge on what to warn you guys about.  
> The beginning of this may be considered disturbing. Check end notes before reading if that would make it better?  
> ..yeah I clearly have no idea what I'm doing.  
> Any advice regarding what you would consider the right way to go about this would be appreciated.

Here they are again. 

Is it an indicator of his brain's lack of originality that keeps landing him here or is it just his tactical mind realizing the wisdom of not fixing what isn't broken. 

Every time feels like the first. The horror, and guilt battling with the deep emptiness, always is worse than if either were to just win outright. But that would be a kindness he doesn't deserve.

Act II is taking a while this time, all Bucky's blood already pumped through his gaping throat and soaked into Steve's uniform, his corpse already heavy and cold only in the way the recently deceased can mange.

Except this doesn't feel like his uniform. A glance down and he's now in comfy sweats and t-shirt combo as if he'd been cuddled up with his mate on their couch and catching up on Brooklyn 99. 

A pair of bare tiny feet skipping closer shifts his attention back up. There it is.

They come to a stop right up on the other side of Bucky where he lay in Steve's lap. 

A little girl kneels, staining her lilac llama pajamas red-leaning over the corpse, smiling so bright it's like the sun learned to shine by looking upon her face, "Mama" she coos, patting a grey cheek insistently. 

"Mama," she said in her too sweet baby voice swam in Steve's head.

She leans forward more tiny arms wrapping around the Bucky, her shining blonde hair gets heaving with blood just starting to get thicker, Steve shifts lightly as she shakes Bucky's shoulders insistently, it looks like it takes all her tiny body's energy to manage even that, his movement draws her attention to him. She looks up, her face smeared with dull crimson, and grins brightly showing off all 4 of her teeth. 

"Da" she squeals launching all 2 feet of herself at him. Her warm weight settling on Steve's chest as her arms lock around his neck.

What the everliving fuck was that. 

Steve didn't open his eyes. Accepting any visual stimulus that wasn't the back of his own eyelids wasn't something he was aiming for after what he just saw. 

Did he really see it? No, it was a dream so "seeing" wasn't actually a thing. His chest felt tight. A sensation he didn't think he'd have to put up with since the serum. 

He could feel his heart thumping in the skin of his eyelids.

What the actual fuck, Rogers? he thinks as he takes in big gulps of air trying to get his body back from the panic setting in. 

Counting backward from twenty, he got his body back under control. The mess in his head was been hastily stowed under the floorboards of his mind. 

Finally opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings he was glad to find Bucky's side of the bed empty but warm. He could hear the water running from the bathroom. 

He allowed himself a few moments more to settle into a more sound headspace, hopping out of bed he stripped it, threw the sheets into the wash, before opening the windows to air out the room, all the while trying to figure out the strange but pleasant smell faintly present in the room. 

"Wow, you've been busy" 

He turned to see Bucky's back as he walked over to their closet to get clothes for the day. 

"Yeah, figured you earned some solo shower time after all the time we spent stuck together" 

"Hmm, right you are sugar."

Steve busied himself making their bed up with fresh sheets.

"Go shower while I go make us something to eat "

Stepping under the boiling hot water, Steve felt all the stickiness of the heat leaving his skin, he knew the feeling of his muscles becoming looser was mostly in his head, with them being at peak perfection at all times. Looking down at the planes of body covered with flawless skin he felt unease start to creep into his stomach. He hasn't been thinking about the fact that his body will never hold any of his history on his skin. Even all the marks of time he had before the serum were gone. 

Shaking his head as if it would throw out his thoughts right of his skull Steve picked up the coconut body wash Bucky got him and focused on getting clean. 

Bucky was cracking eggs into a frying pan when he felt their bond shut down again. He wondered if steve did it knowingly or was it a subconscious side effect of the alpha trying to keep his emotions suppressed. 

He figured the later to be more likely. 

Not for the first time he wondered if he was a shitty mate for not bringing it up with Steve. 

Was he really just giving Steve the space to come to terms with what was bothering him on his own? Was it neglectful to trust Steve to come to him if he needed him? 

He was sure this wasn't new. He remembered nights waiting on the couch, first aid kit close by waiting for the flood of righteousness trying to mask the bitterness of shame and regret that usually indicated Steve was on his way home from whatever back alley brawl he'd had while their bond had been dead. 

He didn't bring it up back then either.

Golden muscled arms wrapping around his midsection and Steve chin setting itself on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Sam was supposed to be back from Switzerland, Tuesday. He wanted to know if we're still on for this weekend?" Steve mumbled as he rubbed his nose into Bucky's crook of his mates neck.

"I've gotta help Kamala with the hydrangeas in the morning but otherwise, I'm down" Bucky replied leaning into the solid warmth at his back.

"I'll text him to confir-"

Bucky felt Steve stiffen behind him as their bond went quiet yet again. 

"Buck.."

Turning the stove off, Bucky turned in Steve's arms, leading him to lean back against the island.

"What's the matter, sugar?" Bucky asked softly cupping Steve's cheeks in his hands. 

"I think you're pregnant," Steve said as he crushed the omega to his chest, bending to dig his big punched crooked nose into Bucky's scent glands fervently.

"What? How could you possibly know what this early?"

"It's really faint, I've been smelling it since I woke up. It's probably only detectable by enhanced senses." Steve said as their bond reopened and they were bombarded by an intense feedback loop of each others racing emotions, anticipatory joy blinding in comparison to the rest.

They stood arms wrapped tight around each other just basking in the moment for a long minute.

"I need to call Bruce, it's probably best if we keep close tabs on everything from as early as possible" Bucky said withdrawing from his mate's embrace. 

Steve watched Bucky's back retreating to their bedroom where his phone was as he felt the tendrils of foreboding curl around him. 

He turned to the cupboard reaching for plates to start putting the breakfast his mate made together, pushing it all into his trusty vintage suitcase of issues to be neatly ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a dream of a child interacting with a deceased bucky referring to Steve and bucky as her parents.


End file.
